


Five Times Marcus Brody Looks Out for Indiana Jones and One Time Marcus Brody Looks Out for Someone Else

by cmk418



Category: Indiana Jones Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Marcus has always looked out for Indy





	Five Times Marcus Brody Looks Out for Indiana Jones and One Time Marcus Brody Looks Out for Someone Else

**Author's Note:**

> A little slight canon dub-con with Marion & Indiana mentioned

_**1906** _

“Henry, what are you doing?” Marcus stopped beside the boy who was hip deep in a hole he’d dug as he continued to attack the ground.

“Digging!”

“I can see that. What are you looking for?”

“Not looking for anything.”

“Then why are you digging?”

“I’m playing find.”

“Find? What kind of game is find?”

“You know. What you and dad do.”

“Oh! You’re pretending to be an archaeologist!”

“No.” With that, Henry crouched down inside the hole. It was so deep that his head was no longer cresting the edge. “Can you help me?”

Marcus crouched down and looked at him. “You just need to stand back up, and-“

“No, silly, with the dirt. Then dad can come find me. I’ll be like that statue he likes.”

“His find.”

Henry nodded.

“You would have to be there for a very long time.”

“Like a year?”

“Like a thousand years.”

“A thousand years? What about dinner?”

“Well, unless you like the taste of bugs and worms…”

“Ew!” With that, he stood and started to pull himself out of the hole. Henry glanced down at his clothes. “I’m all muddy.”

“Yes. Why don’t I run interference with your dad while you get cleaned up?”

“Thanks, Marcus. You’re the best.”

_**1916** _

“Ben Sullivan lied about his age and joined the Army.”

“Why are you bringing this up now, Henry?”

“I just think it would be good. Join the war. Help people.”

“What about university?”

“What about it? It will be here when I get back. If I go to the university, the war may be over by the time I graduate.”

“Henry, there will always be conflict. There will always be good and evil. And you will find a way to help when your time comes. But, now is not your time.”

“People will think I’m a coward.”

“Henry, boys who lie about their age to join the Army aren’t called generals. They are, however, called ‘expendable’. Give it a little time. If you still feel this way in a year, we’ll have this talk again.”

“You’re not going to tell Dad, are you?”

Marcus shook his head. “That’s up to you to do.”

_**1922** _

“Excuse me. Mister Belloq, is it?”

“It is.”

“Congratulations on the award. Impressive work.”

“Thank you.”

“It reminded me of something I read recently. A young friend of mine wrote it. I believe he was in your class. Henry Jones.”

The young Frenchman paused mid-step. “The name sounds familiar, but I don’t believe I’ve had time to become acquainted with many of my classmates.”

“Do you have time to steal from them?”

“That’s quite the accusation, Mister-“

“Brody. I am well-acquainted with many of the professors here as well as the Dean. One word from me and you may find yourself expelled. Plagiary is a serious offense.”

“Many papers have common themes, common ideas. If Jones had turned in his paper sooner, perhaps he would be the one with the award.”

Marcus slammed the young man up against a wall. “Stay away from Henry.”

Belloq raised both hands in the air. “As you wish. If he believes what you believe, you may wish to keep him away from me. It would be unseemly if he were to be expelled for violence against another student.”

Marcus let his hands fall and Belloq walked away. He’d need to find Henry and soon, talk some sense into him before he did anything rash.

_**1926** _

The ringing phone pulled Marcus out of a deep sleep. He stumbled in the direction of the living room as it continued to ring. Slumping down on the couch, he picked up the phone. “Hello?”

“Marcus, I think I may have gotten myself over my head,” Henry’s, no, Indiana’s voice came through the phone.

“Is Abner treating you all right? I know he can be a little difficult when it comes to new people, but just give him-“

“It’s not Abner. It’s Marion.”

“Marion?” His brain was still sleep-fogged because he could not remember a Marion.

“Abner’s daughter.”

The picture that came to mind was of a seven-year-old girl, or at least she was that age when he last saw her.

“Is she unwell?”

There was a choking sound on the other end of the phone. “Lord, I hope not.”

“What is the trouble, Indiana?”

“I came back from the dig and she was in my tent. Naked!”

“Did you tell her to leave?”

“She’s a sixteen year old girl, Marcus. I’m not made of stone.”

“What exactly is your relationship with this girl?”

“I don’t know. She’s Marion. She’s Abner’s daughter. I treat her like… Abner’s daughter. I wasn’t asking for this.”

“Listen to me. You need to leave.”

“But we’re so close to finding the amulet.”

“Close or not, you’re going to find yourself on the business end of Abner Ravenwood’s rifle if you remain there any longer. One of our professors here is going on sabbatical soon. I could see if they will hold a position for you.”

“Teach?”

“Only for a few months. And then you can head off to your next adventure.” _Which will hopefully contain women of a suitable age_ , Marcus thought.

_**1936** _

“I should tell the public what we’ve found. They have a right to know.”

Indiana was convinced that enough public opinion would lead to the US government releasing the Ark of the Covenant to a museum. Marcus wasn’t so sure.

“Powerful people want powerful things. The Ark might be sold to a private collector who could use it in much the way that Hitler wanted to. Would you willingly participate in something that might lead to the downfall of this country?”

“Not everyone knows what the Ark could be used for. Some people may just look on it as a religious artifact. Some people may look on it as a work of art. The Ark itself is quite ornate.”

“You could ignite a holy war, Indiana. The Ark is best where it is. It will take years of committee meetings and bureaucratic skirmishes before anything is done with it. Perhaps even decades. They will seek you out again when the time is right. For now, let it stay buried.”

_**1945** _

Marcus was sitting on a park bench, enjoying a ham and cheese croissant, and watching people as they strolled through the park.

Marcus caught a glimpse of sandy-blonde hair as an eight-year-old boy on a skateboard whizzed past him. The boy was actually quite agile and reminded him of another young man many years ago.

“Henry, slow down,” a woman called.

Marcus recognized the voice and looked up to see Marion Ravenwood, standing beside him, hands on her hips.

“Hello, Marion,” he said.

He could hear her sudden inhalation of breath as she turned toward him. “Marcus,” she said. They had met a few times over the years during her relationship with Indiana Jones. Indiana and Marion had called it quits after his work had taken him away from her one too many times.

“It’s good to see you,” Marcus said.

“Yeah, you too,” replied Marion. She turned at the sound of an approaching skateboard on the pavement.

“Mom, look what I can do,” said the boy. This time, Marcus could see the resemblance between the two Henrys. It was remarkable.

“Please don’t say anything,” said Marion.

Marcus nodded. Both Marion and Indiana had moved on with their lives. Some things were best left undiscovered.


End file.
